Chain to get you
by Crazzy Lucky Rin
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kamu harus punya tunangan yang bermuka dua dan apesnya sifat jeleknya hanya diperlihatkan ke kamu? Well, kalau boleh milih kalian pasti nolak tapi apa mungkin seorang Dino Cavallonne menolak wasiat terakhir sang ayah? Nah, mau jadi 'sedikit' akrab saja perlu waktu setahun lalu kapan jatuh cintanya? nah, mari kita liat saja. OOC, AU, ABSURB, GAJE, OCnya bertebaran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : KHR not mine! Just own this story, and OC.

Please enjoy!

.

.

.

~Normal POV~

Cavallonne Decimo, laki-laki yang selama ini dikenal sebagai Bucking Bronco Dino. Menjadi Don Famiglia di usia 16 tahun, suka ikut campur, easy going. Hanya menyangkut soal pekerjaan dan Famiglia saja dia bisa terlihat sebagai seorang pemimpin sejati –itu pun kalau ada anak buah yang menemani, dasar jaim-, kalau sehari-hari? Kalian jangan kaget jika melihat laki-laki yang usianya 33 tahun itu masih sering menumpahkan makanan atau salah memakai bajunya sendiri bahkan jatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna kan? Namun untuk yang satu ini dia sangat jauh dari sempurna.

.

"Romario! Aku sudah bilang belum ingin menikah!"

"Anda mau Cavallonne musnah di generasi ke 10?" sindir laki-laki berkacamata yang rambutnya mulai memutih.

"B-bukan maksudku begitu...hanya saja-"

"Usia kalian sudah cukup, apa lagi anda setahu saya anda tidak punya kelainan seperti mandul atau impoten."

"Tolong jangan bawa-bawa soal pribadi!" wajah Dino berubah sematang apel merah.

"Kalian tunangan, dan demi Tuhan! Jika tak ingin menikah paling tidak berikan almarhum boss cicit yang dia inginkan setelah itu terserah kalian mau apa!"

.

Dino merasa jantungnya tertusuk karena sindiran tangan kanannya, orb hazel miliknya melirik ke arah lain. Gadis brunette yang dengan tekun membaca berkas-berkas yang menggunung di mejanya, tak peduli sama sekali dengan percakapan mereka, seakan tuli atau memang mengacuhkan keduanya.

.

"Lama-lama aku bisa uban sebelum usia 40. Masa aku dikatai impoten." keluh si pirang setelah Romario tak ada. "Cessy, kau dengar tidak?" akhirnya kepala brunette itu terangkat, orb hijau toscanya seakan bertanya 'Aku tak peduli'. Dino menghela nafas, sudah setahun lebih gadis berusia 26 tahun itu menjadi tunangannya dan masih saja sifatnya begitu dingin jika bukan untuk bekerja. "Soal usulan menikah dan punya anak itu-"

"Bisa tutup mulutmu?" Gadis itu mendeathglarenya sambil memegang sebuah belati lipat, Dino menelan ludah, dia tahu kalau gadis itu tak bercanda jika sudah melotot begitu karena dia telah melihatnya sendiri ketika pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

_**Aku ingin memilikimu melebihi semua keinginan yang pernah kumiliki. Tak peduli siapa yang kau cintai, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu hingga mata itu tertuju padaku**__._

.

.

.

~Flashback~

.

"Jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Heh, memangnya perempuan yang sok! Jangan beri ampun!"

"Aku sudah peringatkan, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian harus menginap di rumah sakit!"

.

Baru dipecat dari cafe tempatnya bekerja karena mematahkan tangan pelanggan laki-laki yang telah menyentuh bokongnya, dalam perjalanan pulang dia dicegat oleh beberapa preman yang dibayar oleh orang yang pernah di hajarnya. Heh, gadis itu memang selalu main hajar pada siapapun karena itu musuhnya banyak, terutama dari kaum laki-laki.

.

"Oh, masih sisa satu toh." Dino yang kebetulan lewat hendak menolong tapi akhirnya hanya bengong melihat gadis itu menghajar semua preman dalam hitungan menit.

"Eh, aku bukan teman mereka!" Dino berusaha menghindari serangan tangan kosong yang bertubi-tubi diarahkan padanya. 'Gerakannya cepat, tapi mirip seseorang.' Sang brunette berdecak kesal karena serangannya tak ada masuk. Dia pun mengelurkan sebuah yoyo sementara Dino mengeluarkan cambuknya begitu sadar kalau tali yoyo itu sebuah kawat baja yang sanggup memotong tubuhnya.

"Bronco Dino?" gadis itu seketika berhenti menyerang. Dino menarik nafas lega karena berniat menolong malah nyaris ikut dihajar karena dia pikir si pirang adalah anggota mereka tapi untungnya salah paham itu tidak menjadi panjang. Gadis itu pun meninggalkan sang Decimo tanpa bicara apapun.

.

Di mobil Romario dan Ivan menertawai boss mereka yang kena sial jadi pahlawan kesorean. Decimo Cavallonne itu hanya tertawa kecil, iseng Dino berkata dia ingin punya asisten seperti gadis itu dan entah Tuhan mendengar doanya atau memang nasib keesokan harinya gadis itu malah datang ke Cavallone HQ bersama Romario yang mengatakan gadis itu adalah calon istri sang Decimo yang ditentukan oleh kedua kakek mereka sebelumnya. Kakek sang brunette adalah sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan dari kakek Dino. Karena kedua kakek memiliki anak laki-laki, mereka pun sepakat menjodohkan cucu mereka. Bagi Dino itu bukan hal aneh karena dia pernah dengar dari ayahnya soal ide itu namun dia heran karena gadis yang ditunangkan dengannya sungguh sangat miskin ekspresi, bicaranya sedikit, senyumnya pun tak pernah kelihatan -kecuali senyum bisnis-. Alih- alih hidup dalam gelimang harta yang dimiliki Dino, Cecyl atau Cessy meminta diangkat menjadi anak buahnya dan digaji layaknya seorang bawahan, gadis itu juga memanggilnya 'boss'.

.

Romario dengan sengaja menempatkan gadis itu di kamar Dino dengan alasan agar mereka makin dekat. Gadis itu menolak tidur di ranjang dan memilih tidur di sofa meski Dino mengatakan dia bisa tidur di ranjang dan Dino yang akan tidur di Sofa. Berkali-kali setiap malam Dino memindahkan gadis itu ke ranjang hingga akhirnya sang brunette menyerah dan mau tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan syarat tak boleh menyentuhnya lagi. Seperti apa yang mereka sepakati tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, bahkan gadis itu nyaris tak pernah bicara dengan Dino setelah itu. Saat bertanya pada para pelayan, dia malah mendapat laporan sebaliknya kalau tunangannya itu ramah dan selalu tersenyum manis pada mereka. Diskriminasi?

.

Bulan kedua gadis itu mulai mau bicara dengannya walau terkadang terkesan menghindari pembicaraan yang bersifat pribadi mupun soal keluarganya. Bulan keempat ketika ulang tahun sang Don Cavallonne ke 32, Dino mengajaknya pergi kencan berdua dan sungguh lucky day karena Cecyl mau ikut. Awalnya gadis itu hanya bertampang datar seharian meski terkadang tatapan matanya berubah lembut ketika menemukan hal- hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Mereka jalan-jalan hingga malam dan akhirnya Dino mengajaknya berkuda kesebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari mansion Cavallonne. Bukit yang menjadi tempat kesukaan Dino untuk berkuda sekaligus menyepi ketika sedang bosan atau penat. Malam hari tempat itu diterangi cahaya bulan dan langit bertaburan bintang sementara dari kejauhan lampu kota terlihat bagai lampu hias warna warni.

.

"Tempat ini adalah kesukaanku sejak kecil." keduanya terpaku dalam diam di atas kuda milik Dino. Sebuah sentuhan di tangannya yang memegang tali kekang membuat perhatian si pirang tertuju pada tunangannya, sepertinya gadis itu tak sadar telah menggenggam tangan Dino sedangkan si pirang pun menyadari ekspresi gadis yang tadinya hanya datar-datar saja itu telah berubah. Orb haselnya seketika terpaku pada senyum yang terukir di wajah sang brunette, sebuah ekspresi yang bahkan tak pernah dilihatnya sejak mereka bertemu dan tinggal bersama bahkan meski dalam satu kamar. Meski hanya hal sederhana itu adalah sebuah 'hadiah' bagi Dino yang diberikan tanpa sadar oleh sang brunette. "Tak bisakah kau tersenyum lebih sering saat bersamaku?" ekspresi gadis itu seketika mengeras.

"...tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melakukannya selain kau memberiku perintah."

"Jika itu karena perintah maka itu bukan dari hatimu." tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik menatapnya, nyaris membuat Dino jatuh karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku? Paling tidak aku harus memberimu sesuatu karena ini hari ulang tahunmu dan aku juga sudah merepotkan dengan tinggal di tempatmu."sang Cavallonne terpaku, sisi jahat dan baik dalam dirinya mulai beradu.

"Apapun?" gadis itu mengangguk. "Jika aku bisa"

"Mungkin lain kali saja..."

.

_**Jauh dalam hati aku merasa kalau semua ini tak cukup lagi karena kesabaranku pun mulai habis.**_

.

~Flashback end~

.

.

.

"Boss, sore ini aku ada reuni SMA, jadi kemungkinan menginap di luar."

"Lho, kan bisa ditemani supir."

"Aku mau menginap di rumah teman dan tak mau ketahuan kalau berhubungan denganmu." Dino terdiam, dia setuju dengan alasan sang brunette karena keberadaan anak buahnya bisa memancing musuh dan membahayakan warga sipil namun satu sisi dalam dirinya berontak. "Kau ada janji dengan Vongola Decimo kan? Urus saja pekerjaanmu." katanya sambil lalu, Dino reflek mengejar sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Beritahu aku kamu akan menginap di mana begitu acara selesai."

"Belum tahu, dan bukan urusanmu aku akan pergi dengan siapa."

"Tentu saja ada! Kau kan-"

"Aku anak buahmu, jadi perlakukan aku sebagai bawahan dan jangan mengaturku lebih- dari- itu!" Tangan sang Decimo Cavallonne ditepis dengan kasar, Dino terdiam menatap tangannya yang terasa berdenyut sakit karena ditepis dengan keras. Diabaikannya rasa sakit tangannya dan menghubungi Romario lewat telepon.

"Awasi dia, jangan sampai ketahuan. Begitu reuni mereka selesai, beritahu aku dia kemana dan dengan siapa. Akan kujemput sendiri." tanpa menunggu jawaban Dino menutup telepon, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya dan menatap nyalang langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang tinggi. "Aku mengerti...apa sebabnya kau selalu begitu...tapi...sampai kapan?"

.

_**Entah kapan sisi gelap ini akan meledak, tolong jangan sudutkan aku.**_

.

Selama rapat dengan Vongola, Varia, Shimon, Gesso dan Giglio Nero, Dino hanya termenung bertopang dagu menatap kearah layar laptopnya. Sejak beberapa minggu terakhir Cecyl jadi seperti pertama kali datang ke mansion Cavallonne. Pendiam, membangkang, nada bicaranya dan sikapnya pun lebih kasar dari biasanya. Jika gadis itu adalah adiknya maka sang Don Famiglia takkan sepusing ini, paling tidak selama ini itulah yang coba Dino tanamkan di pikirannya. Sayangnya Cecyl bukan adiknya dan tak pernah bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Tsuna maupun Enma karena gadis bersurai brunette kemerahan itu telah membuatnya tak bisa berpaling pada perempuan lain.

.

"Dino-san."

"Eh? Aku mendengarkan kok! Lanjutkan saja." Dino tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Etto, rapatnya sudah selesai." Si pirang mengerjap beberapa kali, wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Ada masalah dengan Cecyl-san?"

Wajah Dino makin merah "Terkadang aku takut dengan kemampuan intuisimu Tsuna." Vongola Decimo tersenyum maklum karena jika mau jujur dia sendiri juga takut dengan kemampuannya. "Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa membuatnya menyukaiku."

"Menurutku tidak juga, buktinya Cecyl-san mau tetap ada di Cavallonne. Kalau disamakan dengan guardianku, maka akan seperti Kyouya."

"Ah, sifat main kasarnya memang mirip, tapi Cessy lebih murah senyum pada orang lain kecuali padaku." Tsuna tertawa melihat kakaknya merajuk.

"Tidak menjemputnya? Tadi aku dengar dari Hayato kalau Romario sudah menunggu di luar."

"Thanks Tsuna!" Dino bergegas meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Tsuna tersenyum kemudian mendekati kursi dengan senderan kulit berwarna biru "Jangan suka nguping." sedetik kemudian kabut menyelimuti tubuh Tsuna bersamaan dengan siluet tubuh perempuan muncul di hadapannya menggenggam trident.

"Kufufufu..." sesosok gadis bersurai indigo panjang muncul dari kabut "Menurutku haneuma itu sangat lambat soal cinta."

"Tiap orang punya jodohnya sendiri, hanya soal waktu kapan bertemunya, Mukuro."

"Dan dia baru menemukannya sekarang? Lambat sekali, tapi Vongola satu ini juga lambat dalam menemukan cinta barunya." sindir Mukuro yang membuat Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Kyoko sudah menikah dengan Kyouya, Haru dengan Hayato, apa kau mau menunggu disalip Lambo dan I-pin?"

"Masalahnya aku tak yakin dia mau menerimaku."

"Lihat dirimu di cermin sesekali, kau bukan lagi si pendek imut tak berguna yang dulu yah walau terkadang masih tak berguna. Kau sekarang lebih tinggi satu kepala dan lebih besar dari pada aku dan aku tak bertambah sesenti pun sejak SMA!" gerutu Mukuro tak terima.

Tsuna merasa mau menangis karena kata-kata Mukuro yang tak ada remnya, dulu dia memang lebih pendek dari gadis itu "Itu pujian atau sindiran?"

"Keduanya." sweatdrop, Tsuna menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu...aku akan sungguh-sungguh mengejar gadis yang kusukai sekarang."

"Bagus! Itu baru semangat! Tapi siapa?" Sang Decimo Vongola menunduk dan dengan cepat mencuri ciuman dari bibir Mist Guardiannya. "Oya?"

"Itu langkah pertama, berikutnya bersiaplah Mu-ku-ro-chan~" kata Tsuna dengan nada jahil dan senyum yang seakan berkata 'Lain kali aku akan lakukan yang lebih'

Mukuro mengerjap matanya, kaget karena untuk pertama kalinya mendengar pernyataan cinta. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak meracuninya sampai dia jadi begitu." Well, i though thats really because of you my dear nappo chan~ *author dibuang ke antartika*

.

.

.

Dino sampai di tempat reuni Cecyl sejam kemudian. Ivan yang menyamar dengan baju biasa menghampirinya dan menunjuk ruangan yang mulai kosong karena acara reuni sudah bubar. Beberapa tampak mabuk dipapah oleh temannya ke mobil. Dengan tak sabar Dino menunggu Cecyl keluar dari ruangan itu, tiap menit dia melirik jam tangannya.

.

"Sabar boss." kata Ivan menahan tawa melihat bossnya seperti menunggu orang bersalin saja.

"Aku berusaha." Gumamnya meski jelas-jelas di wajahnya tertulis 'aku tak suka menunggu'. Akhirnya Dino melihat 3 orang keluar dari ruangan itu, salah satunya Cecyl yang tampak mabuk dipapah oleh seorang pemuda dan perempuan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama sang Don Cavallonne turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, aku datang menjemputnya." Kata Dino, tanpa peduli tatapan heran dan kaget dua pasang mata di depannya sang Don Cavallonne menyentuh pipi gadis brunette yang tengah mabuk itu. "Cessy, kau masih sadar? Kau mengenaliku?"

Wajah gadis itu mendongak menatap Dino sesaat "..." kemudian menghamburkan diri memeluk lengan kanan sang Decimo. "Di...no... pulang..."

"Iya, kita pulang sekarang." Bisik Dino, dengan segera tubuh mungil itu terangkat dengan gaya bridal style. Kalau tidak mabuk, gadis ini pasti memanggilnya boss.

"Terimakasih sudah membantunya." Dino tersenyum mendengar sang brunette meracau tak jelas sembari mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukannya "Boleh kutahu kalian siapa?"

"A-aku temannya sejak SMP, Eileen Clark." kata gadis bersurai hitam pendek yang wajahnya bersemu merah ketika menatap Dino.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Eileen." perhatian Dino teralih pada yang seorang lagi "Kamu?"

"Migelle Spancer, aku pacarnya. Anda sendiri?"

.

Dino bisa merasakan penekanan pada kata pacar. Cecyl memang pernah bilang dia punya pacar tapi Dino tak pernah mau mencari tahu siapa orang itu karena baginya itu tak penting. Si pirang tak ingin lebih dibenci lebih dari sekarang, tatapan sedingin es, nada bicara yang dingin, penolakan akan status mereka dan penolakan akan dirinya, selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar. Sekali ini saja, dia ingin mencoba bersikap egois dan mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Dengan tetap memasang senyum ala Don Famiglia, si pirang berujar pelan "Aku Dino Cavallonne, Decimo Cavallonne sekaligus calon suaminya." orb keduanya melebar sempurna terutama pemuda yang mengaku pacar Cecyl "Ah, maaf aku harus membawanya pulang." Dino berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat parkir.

"Tunggu!" sebuah tangan mencegah kepergian Dino, Migelle menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terima "Jangan bercanda! Kau dikelilingin banyak wanita kan?! Buat apa kau berkeras memiliki dia?"

"Migelle hentikan!" Eileen berusaha menghentikan temannya "Cecyl kan-"

"Aku tak peduli! Semua yang menimpa kami gara-gara dia!"

"...kau yang seharusnya berhenti berada didekatnya jika sudah tahu dia akan menikah." jawab Dino dengan nada monotone.

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dan kami sudah berjanji menikah ketika aku lulus kuliah magister. Jika bukan gara-gara kau, kami sudah menikah tahun lalu!" Dino terhenyak, setahun lalu itu artinya ketika Cecyl datang ke Cavallonne Headquarter, sebulan setelah kematian kakeknya.

"Sudahlah, Cecyl sudah bilang kau sebaiknya mencari orang lain kan?" gadis bersurai gelap itu mencoba membujuk temannya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?! Setelah sekian tahun dia tiba-tiba pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat! Buat apa dia mengorbankan diri demi janji egois kedua kakek itu?!"

"Aku pun merasa kalau janji itu konyol." desah Dino, keduanya berhenti adu mulut dan menatap si pirang "Tapi, apa kau sanggup menolak permintaan terakhir di akhir hayat satu-satunya keluarga yang kau punya?"

.

Eileen menggeleng dengan berat hati sementara Migelle terdiam mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih. Matanya tak lepas dari Cecyl yang ada di gendongan Dino, dia tahu gadis itu pun tak lepas dari rasa bersalah terhadapnya dan depresi karena tak ingin menjadi durhaka karena tak melakukan permintaan kakeknya. Di matanya terlihat jelas tubuh gadis itu lebih kurus dari terakhir mereka bertemu, kantong mata yang menggelap, secara batin mereka sama-sama menderita. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Dino melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan keduanya. Sekarang dia makin mengerti sebab gadis dalam dekapannya begitu keras menolaknya. Pacaran sejak SMA hingga usia dewasa dan hampir menikah, perasaan keduanya sudah pasti bukan sekadar suka atau emosi usia remaja. Dulu Dino pun pernah punya orang yang disukai tapi gadis itu juga yang hampir membunuhnya sehingga Cavallonne pun 'menyingkirkan'nya. Hanya sekadar suka sehingga dengan cepat Dino melupakannya hingga menjadi sangat berhati-hati ketika berurusan dengan perempuan.

.

"Boss." Ivan dan Romario heran melihat Dino terus diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Mobil yang dipakai Ivan dikemudikan oleh anak buah lain. Romario pun memberanikan diri bertanya "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu sebelumnya?" Dino balik bertanya "Soal Cecyl dan pacarnya."

"Saya tahu." jawab Romario "Lagipula nona Cecyl yang bersedia ikut untuk memenuhi wasiat kakeknya."

"Padahal dia seharusnya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu. Bukan malah memilih mengorbankan perasaannya."

"...Anda mau membatalkan pertunangan kalian?" tanya Ivan karena tak tahan dengan situasi yang kaku.

"Entahlah." jawab sang boss dengan nada ambigu, menutup matanya berharap besok dia akan lupa akan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

Begitu mereka tiba di Mansion, para Maid segera menyiapkan pakaian ganti dan membersihkan tubuh nona mereka. Dino kembali ke kamar setelah salah satu maid melapor padanya kalau tugas mereka setelah selesai. Melirik sesaat pada gadis yang terlelap di ranjang berkanopi ukuran king size sang Don Famiglia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya meski akhirnya konsentrasinya buyar juga.

.

Perlahan Dino menghampiri sisi ranjang dimana sang brunette terlelap, tanpa suara Dino duduk di tepi ranjang, memandang wajah tidur tunangannya. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak, tak ada kerutan alis yang selalu menghiasi keningnya ketika mereka bersama. Mata yang selalu memicing dan menatapnya tajam itu pun terpejam sempurna. Pengakuan Migelle bahwa mereka seharusnya menikah membuat Dino berpikir sejauh apa hubungan keduanya. Apakah mereka telah tinggal bersama? Tidur bersama? Bahkan bercinta? Dada dan perut sang Decimo Cavallonne terasa panas, mendidih karena memikirkannya. Jika tadi Dino tak sedang menggendong Cecyl, Don Famiglia itu tak yakin apa akan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dengan selamat.

.

"Hiks...uh..." Dino terkejut karena melihat Cecyl menangis dalam tidur.

"Ce, Cessy-"

"Mig...elle..." Serasa tertampar, Dino membatu mendengar igauan tunangannya. Memang seharusnya Dino melarang gadis itu pergi tadi sore.

"Yang ada di sampingmu aku, bukan dia."

.

.

.

YAK TBC!

.

Rin : nahaaa, lama banget nga nulis jadi kangen ama FF net deh XD

Gomenne kalau banyak cerita yang ngadat. Soalnya author sableng kalian ini lagi kosong isi kepalanya :(

Mohon di maklumi yah! Etto…, kalau berkenan mohon review untuk fic ini, jaane! *kabur*


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk pertama kalinya Dino bangun di pagi hari masih menemukan Cecyl di sampingnya. Saking mabuknya gadis itu tak bisa bangun seperti biasa. Sang brunette yang menyadari Dino sudah bangun memilih mengacuhkannya karena sakit di kepalanya lebih menganggu.

.

"Pagi."

"Hm..." gumamnya "Jangan sentuh." ketika Dino berniat memeriksa suhu tubuhnya gadis itu segera menepisnya.

"Cuma ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhmu kok."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tak ada orang mati hanya karena mabuk." Dino menghela nafas karena sikap keras kepala sang brunette.

"Hei, kau masih ingat kau memberiku satu permintaan ketika ulangtahunku?"

"Yah, kau mau apa? Asal jangan yang susah dan terlalu mahal."

"Tidak sesulit itu... seharusnya..." Dino menarik nafas panjang "...jadilah istriku."

Sang bunette terkejut bukan main karena itu bukanlah hal yang pernah di bayangkannya, secuil pun tak pernah "Boss..."

"Kemarin kau memanggil namaku."

"Karena saat itu aku mabuk."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang." ujar Dino, sang Decimo turun dari ranjangnya.

"… mintalah yang lain."

"Kau bilang apa saja kan? Jadi kau harus mematuhi apapun keinginanku."

"Tapi-"

"Yang aku inginkan adalah kau, jadi lakukan dan turuti yang kukatakan dan ini PERINTAH!" Seumur hidupnya Decimo Cavallonne tak pernah membentak siapapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan emosinya untuk hal pribadi "Tolong jangan membantahku."

Menyesali janji yang pernah di katakannya, Cecyl mengutuk dirinya sendiri "...ter...serah kau saja."

.

Dino mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin untuk menenangkan hati dan kepalanya meski sepertinya percuma. Di cermin, tampak seperti iblis. Iblis licik yang mengikat rantai pada sekujur tubuh korbannya agar tak kabur ke mana pun. Rantai yang menjadi wujud keegoisannya.

.

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku..." keluh Cecyl. Menahan sakit kepalanya, gadis itu menghampiri ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar karena dalam mode diam. Banyak missed call dari nomer yang tak dikenalnya. Untuk telepon iseng ini agak berlebihan, hingga dia menemukan ada beberapa pesan masuk dari nomor itu. Satu dari semua pesan dari nomor tak dikenal itu yang membuatnya makin sakit kepala. "Menunggu di bawah katanya? Sialan!"

.

Tanpa peduli masih mengenakan pakaian tidur dan sempoyongan, ia menyambar jubah kamar dan bergegas ke pintu depan. Beberapa anak buah Cavallonne yang tengah berjaga berdebat di depan pintu dengan seorang perempuan yang juga bersurai coklat sepertinya. Begitu melihatnya para penjaga minggir, melapor padanya.

.

"Dia kenalanku, tak apa." mereka pun kembali ke posnya masing-masing "Kau pikir ini rumahmu hingga bisa datang seenaknya?"

"Memangnya kau pemiliknya? Bukan kan?"

"Setidaknya aku bekerja di sini dan tinggal di sini, sementara." tambahnya di bagian akhir. "Jika kau minta uang aku tak punya."

"Aku datang menemui Decimo Cavallonne." perempuan itu tersenyum manis tapi yang dirasakan Cecyl malah mual dan muak. "Dia ada kan?"

"Katakan saja padaku, tak usah bawa-bawa Boss bodoh itu."

"Oho, lancang sekali mengatai atasanmu."

"Hentikan sikap sok mu itu dan pergi!" habis sudah pengendalian dirinya, "Kau itu sudah tak punya urusan denganku!"

"Tentu ada!" perempuan itu tak kalah ngotot.

"Ada apa ini? Nona Cecyl tak sebaiknya ajak tamu mu masuk?" Romario pun datang karena suara teriakan terdengar hingga kamarnya.

"Dia bukan tamuku, paman."

"Aku datang menemui Dino Cavallonne untuk urusan keluarga."

"Jangan bawa-bawa keluarga!" bentak Cecyl. Kening Romario berkerut, tak biasanya gadis di sampingnya ini emosi hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Nona Cecyl, anda kembalilah ke kamar dan bersiap, biar saya yang mengurus nona ini-"

"Casandra, aku kakaknya."

"Sudah putus hubungan!" detik itu juga gadis itu kembali menjerit emosi.

.

Romario terdiam sesaat hingga bisa memulihkan diri dan membawa perempuan itu ke kantor Dino. Sang brunette kembali ke kamar dengan langkah memburu serta perasaan kacau. Dino baru saja akan mengenakan kemejanya terperanjat karena tunangannya kembali dengan emosi dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Dalam hitungan menit ia segera mengganti pakaian, tanpa peduli Dino yang masih menatapnya bingung karena gadis itu ganti baju di hadapannya padahal biasanya selalu menendangnya keluar kamar atau masuk kamar mandi.

.

"Kau sebegitu marahnya padaku?" tanya Dino spelan mungkin.

"Bukan padamu." melihat kemeja Dino yang masih belum terkancing dengan benar, Cecyl pun menghampirinya dan mengancingkan, memasangkan dasi serta jas "Ada yang harus kau temui di ruang kerjamu sekarang sebelum pergi menghadiri pertemuan."

"Siapa?"

"...benalu..." Dino bertanya-tanya maksud dari ucapan Cecyl, apa lagi tangan gadis itu tak jua melepaskan jasnya.

"Cessy"

"Aku serahkan saja padamu, mau kau buang atau kau pelihara." Dino merasa dia butuh kamus khusus untuk mengerti maksud gadis ini.

.

Dino agak terkejut mendapati ada perempuan yang mirip Cecyl duduk di sofa tengah ruang kerjanya, apa lagi dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai kakak dari Cecyl. Dia tak pernah tahu gadis itu punya kakak perempuan, apa lagi Cecyl bukanlah tipe yang suka menceritakan soal kehidupan pribadinya. Terlebih dengan mudahnya perempuan ini mengaku dirinyalah yang seharusnya menjadi tunangan Dino. Casandra menceritakan dirinya yang telah berpisah dari kekasihnya yang pengangguran dan ringan tangan dengan berurai air mata. Hyper Intuition milik sang decimo Cavallonne memang tidak setajam Tsuna tapi dia jelas merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap Cecyl. Atas saran Romario, Casandra diijinkan tinggal di kediaman Cavallonne karena dia mengaku tak punya tempat tinggal. Tak ada yang bisa Dino tanyakan lebih lanjut karena jadwalnya sangat padat untuk seminggu ke depan. Dia hanya menitipkan pesan pada butler dan maid agar memperlakukan Casandra dengan baik. Cecyl sendiri tampak enggan bicara dan bad mood sepanjang waktu. Sejak kedatangan kakaknya, gadis itu selalu kembali ke kamar mereka -ngak cocok lagi di anggap kamar Dino- lewat tengah malam dan sudah bangun sebelum dirinya –selalu begitu sih, tapi cecyl tak lagi pernah membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tampaknya sang brunette sengaja menghindar darinya dan malah memberi celah bagi sang kakak mendekati Dino. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya makin jelas terlihat membuat para pekerja lain khawatir kalau-kalau dia akan tumbang kapan pun. Rasanya hubungan mereka lebih buruk dari awal mereka bertemu, sekali lagi Dino mendapati gadis itu menjauh darinya baik secara fisik maupun emosional.

.

.

.

"Cessy." Dino menggeleng pasrah karena sang brunette masih mogok bicara. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka tak bicara apapun diluar pekerjaan.

"Boss, apa kau sudah mengerti kenapa aku tak bisa menikah denganmu?"

"Tidak ada ketentuan aku harus menikah dengan kakakmu." Jawab Dino enteng. Memutar matanya kesal, sekarang Cecyl yakin Dino tidak benar-benar bodoh karena masih ingat perjanjian yang dikatakan oleh Romario, lebih tepatnya dia ingat tak ada ketentuan yang benar-benar mengharuskannya menikahi Casandra.

"Tapi dia cantik kan?"

"Yeah." Sekali lagi hanya dijawab dengan nada datar yang biasanya hanya dia yang menggunakannya jika mereka bicara berdua. Yak, mereka saling sahut dengan nada datar. "Tapi membosankan."

'Jangan mengcopy aku sialan!' jerit Cecyl dalam hati.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang keluargamu sekarang?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Hm…daripada aku ngantuk nih." Mau tak mau sang bruntte mengalah. Dia tak mau mereka kecelakaan karena dia sendiri belum hafal jalan yang mereka lalui jadi tak mungkin baginya menyetir. Sungguh sial mereka tak bawa supir lain karena semua sedang sibuk.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dia pun mulai bercerita "Dia itu tuan putri di rumah. Semua yang dia mau selalu di dapatkannya karena ayah dan ibu akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Meski mereka harus berhutang dan puasa makan, bahkan aku juga sering jadi korban keegoisannya."

"Oh, itu maksudmu dengan benalu."

"Bukannya kakekmu seharusnya bisa memberikan apa yang dia mau?"

"Ibu tak suka tinggal dengan kakek, kami tinggal terpisah. Waktu kami masih TK dan SD memang kakek sering membawakan bertumpuk hadiah- yah meski dia yang mengambil paling banyak dan aku dapat sisa yang tak dia suka. Tapi sejak _DIA_ masuk SMP dan aku kelas 3 SD kakek mulai jarang datang sehingga aku baru merasakan bagaimana tak adilnya orangtuaku terhadap kami berdua. Seperti saat aku harus menahan malu tak membayar uang sekolah selama 5 bulan dan terus mendapat panggilan ke ruang Guru dan orangtuaku tak sekalipun datang ke sekolah memenuhi panggilan, sibuk mencari pinjaman karena dia meminta ulangtahunnya ke 16 dirayakan di café mewah dekat pantai dengan full course untuk semua teman sekelasnya."

"Wow, lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku mengadu pada kakek, dan kakek yang membayar uang sekolahku. Oranguaku dan kakek bertengkar hebat karenanya. Aku disalahan karena mengadu sehingga mereka dianggap tak mampu mengurus dan mendidik anak."

"…untuk yang satu itu aku setuju dengan kakekmu. Terlalu memanjakan memang tidak baik tapi untuk moment sekali seumur hidup bukanlah hal yang jelek jika dirayakan."

"Bagimu yang punya banyak uang mungkin mudah saja memenuhi keinginannya, dia juga cantik jadi tak akan membuatmu rendah diri jika kalian menghadiri acara formal atau pesta sebagai pasangan. Ah, dan kau tahu aku hanya merayakan ulangtahunku ke 16 bersama kakek, Eileen dan Migelle karena saat itu dia minggat dari rumah bersama laki-laki dan baru muncul kemarin lusa."

"Oh, itu sebabnya kau begitu marah sampai gemetaran."

"Kau lihat ya. Mungkin dia tertarik denganmu karena kau kaya."

"Oh, aku juga tampan lho!" ujar Dino narsis.

Kali ini Cecyl tertawa, benar-benar tertawa! "Iya, iya, kau memang tampan boss, hehehe…."

"Kau pikir semudah itu untuk menjadi pasanganku? Dunia tempatku berada bukan tempat yang hanya berisi kilauan saja."

"Yah, sebenarnya lebih banyak bahayanya." Sudah tentu sang brunette tahu benar apa yang ada dalam dunia mafia, hitam maupun putih telah dilihatnya sendiri meski dirinya termasuk pekerja baru –termakasih untuk dino yang selalu menyeretnya kemana-mana.

"...bagaimana kalau kita tidak pulang hari ini?" sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Cecyl.

"Boss, besok kita harus hadir di rapat yang diadakan oleh Vongola."

"Panggil nama dong." Tambah satu perempatan lagi.

"Boss!" belagak budek, Dino memutar balik mobilnya kembali ke kota. "Kita tak punya waktu jalan-jalan!" gunung api sudah mau meletus.

"Aku kan tetap kerja besok, tapi kita berangkat dari sini." Mobil Ferrari merah milik Dino memasuki kawasan hotel bintang 5. "Romario akan kuberitahu nanti."

"Tapi, bajunya..."

"Beli saja lewat room service."

"Orang kaya sialan!"

"Oh, aku memang kaya raya." Kalah, Cecyl pun menuruti maunya Dino. Sebagian dari dirinya sebenarnya enggan kembali ke Cavallonne karena ada kakaknya di sana.

.

Dino awalnya membooking penthouse di lantai atas tapi Cecyl melarang karena menganggapnya pemborosan. Perdebatan mereka diakhiri adu suit yang dimenangkan sang brunette 2 : 1 yang disertai senyum geli para tamu hotel dan pegawai. Hell, mereka pikir kedua orang ini sedang liburan atau kencan apa?

.

Suit room dengan double bed pun jadi pilihan karena sang brunette tak mungkin membiarkan Dino tidur sendiri -dijamin ngak bakal bangun pagi meski digedor dan sudah terbukti- . Dino memesan beberapa pasang pakaian untuk mereka berdua dan makanan untuk mereka lewat room service, sementara Cecyl bergutat dengan buku catatan kegiatan harian dari Dino yang terpaksa agak di ubah susunannya karena dokumen yang harusnya dikerjakan dino besok siang harus dikerjakan lembur -olehnya- malam hari.

.

"Aku akan menggantungmu jika semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu tak selesai lusa!" ancam Cecyl, Dino tertawa hambar.

"Ah...sudah lama tak setenang ini!" decimo cavallone menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang di dekat jendela "Hei, istirahatlah sebentar."

"Sebentar lagi." sahut Cecyl yang masih sibuk menelepon Romario. Dino merebut ponsel yang dipakai Cecyl "Ah, kembalikan!"

"Romario, kami akan pulang lusa setelah semuanya selesai, tidak udah menyusul ok?" tak menunggu jawaban, telepon pun diputus.

"Apa maksudmu lusa? Kita kembali besok sore!"

"Aku yang putuskan."

"Aku akan pakai taksi!"

"Kalau begitu aku takkan pulang." seringai kemenangan muncul di wajah Dino karena cecyl melotot kesal. Dia tahu sang brunette takkan membiarkannya sampai tak kembali ke manor mereka. "Sekali-kali bersantai takkan berdosa. Lihat nih wajahmu sudah seperti panda."

"Enak saja!" cecyl berusaha melepaskan tangan Dino yang menangkup wajahnya tapi dia kurang kuat. Tak bisa melepaskan diri, akhirnya ia memilih menghindari tatapan Dino. Sebuah kecupan lebut menyapa kening sang brunette "Hei!"

"I love you..." bisik Dino bersama kecupan lembut ditelinga kiri sang brunette.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan Sandra lebih dulu kau takkan pernah mengatakan itu."

"Hm...aku tak yakin." tangan kekar Dino pun beralih merengkuh tubuh sang brunette dalam pelukannya. Dino yakin benar dia tak mungkin tertarik pada Casandra karena dalam kesehariannya sejak menjadi Don Famiglia sudah ribuan perempuan yang bahkan lebih cantik dan menarik terang-terangan menggodanya dan berebut perhatiannya. Dia tak butuh perempuan cantik yang bagai gantungan baju bermerk dengan perhiasan mewah. Yang dia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang memang mengerti dirinya dan mampu mengurus Famiglia bersamanya.

"Boss, lepaskan aku." Darah serasa naik ke kepalanya karena Dino meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya, membuat sang brunette merasakan hembusan nafas bossnya tepat di leher dan telinganya.

"Kau lupa aku memintamu memanggilku dengan nama?" katanya dengan nada setengah ngambek.

"…." Matanya mungkin sudah rusak karena Dino terlihat manis seperti anak-anak –minus badan bongsornya- ketika sedang ngambek untuk cari perhatian. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengelus surai pirang Dino. Decimo Cavallonne malah membeku karena tak menyangka Cecyl akan menyentuhnya.

.

Ketukan pintu membuat keduanya kaget, Cecyl lari ke kamar mandi sementara Dino setengah kecewa membuka pintu. 2 pegawai hotel membawakan makanan dan pesana pakaian untuk mereka berdua. Di dalam sana sang brunette menjitaki kepalanya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya menganggap bossnya sendiri sebagai anak kecil –nga salah juga kok- padahal sudah 35 tahun (AN: masih jalan 34 tahun kok).

.

"Cobalah hormat pada bossmu yang kekanak-kanakan meski dia itu bodoh, konyol, gombal dan ceroboh!"

"Hey, aku dengar itu!" sahut Dino kesal dari dalam kamar.

"Maaf, lain kali aku takkan berteriak kalau menghinamu!"

"Itu juga jangan keseringan! Aku potong gajimu nanti!" ancam Dino yang sebenarnya Cuma bercanda.

'Waduh, gawat' sepertinya cecyl menganggapnya serius.

"Cessy, ayo makan dulu!"

"Baiklah…" menyerah pada rasa lapar sang brunette pun keluar dan makan bersama Dino. Ajakan untuk mandi bersama ditolaknya mentah-mentah, sekali lagi suit menjadi penengah. Cecyl mandi duluan dan segera tertidur setelah tubuhnya menyentuh kasur.

.

"Wah, dia langsung ambruk." Dino menggeleng kasihan melihat Cecyl yang tidurnya agak meringkuk karena kedinginan, lupa menggunakan selimut. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Cecyl, Dino naik ke ranjangnya sendiri. Mencoba tidur, yah mencoba. "Aku tak bisa tidur…."

Dino menyerah, ia menatap wajah tidur sang brunette. Hatinya terasa tergelitik untuk pindah ranjang, tanpa ada perlawanan dengan isi kepalanya Dino pun melakukannya. Suhu tubuh sang brunette segera menyapanya begitu dia masuk kedalam selimut, sepertinya Decimo Cavallonne sudah terbiasa seranjang dengan Cecyl sehingga dia merasa ada yang hilang ketika harus tidur sendiri. Perlahan dikecupnya kening, pipi, kemudian bibir gadis yang tengah teridur lelap sebagaimana dia melakukannya diam-diam sejak setengah tahun belakangan.

'Hangat…' batinnya saat memeluk cecyl. 'Mio amore…. ' "I love you…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman Romario, kemana Dino?"

"Oh, nona Sandra, anda baru pulang?"

"Iya, dimana Dino?" ulangnya karena Romario tak menjawabnya "Padahal aku mau menanyakan pendapatnya soal pakaian dan assesoris yang aku beli." Ujarnya sembari mengangkat tangannya yang penuh kantong belanjaan dari berbagai merk. Belum lagi di belakangnya beberapa anak buah yang biasanya di bawah perintah Cecyl kini membawa beberapa kotak dan tas belanjaan di tangan mereka. Romario merasa perempuan ini baru saja memborong isi toko.

'Kakak adik jauh sekali bedanya' batin Romario. Dia jadi ingat pertama kalinya mengajak Cecyl keluar untuk belanja, gadis itu sungguh anti barang yang harganya diatas pendapatannya meski itu dibelikan oleh Dino sekalipun. "Decimo hari ini tidak pulang hingga lusa karena terlalu sibuk dan lelah. Katanya mau menginap di luar saja."

"Cecyl?"

"Nona Cecyl menemaninya."

"…hanya berdua?" jelas sekali nadanya tidak suka karena adiknya bersama Dino dan mereka jauh dari pengawasannya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula ini permintaan Decimo sendiri agar Nona Cecyl selalu menemaninya setiap ada kegiatan di luar Mansion."

"….Mereka sedekat itu?" dia berbalik menatap ketiga orang yang masih diam membawa semua belanjaannya "Hei, bawa semua ke kamarku. Jangan sampai ada yang rusak." Mereka buru-buru pergi "Kamar Cecyl dimana? Aku membelikannya beberapa pakaian-"

"Kan anda yang menempatinya." Jawab Romario yang membuat si sulung mengangkat alis.

"Eh?"

"Nona belum tahu? Kamar yang anda pakai saat ini kamar nona Cecyl karena Decimo memintanya tidur di kamarnya." Ujar Romario setengah bohong, karena dialah yang meminta keduanya tidur sekamar aka maksa.

.

Dari apa yang dia dengar selama Casandra tinggal bersama mereka, para maid dan pekerja lain mengatakan kalau mereka lebih memilih Cecyl sebagai pasangan boss mereka. Bukan karena gadis itu lebih dulu mereka kenal atau sudah menjadi asisten pribadi Boss mereka tapi karena dalam keseharian si bungsu lebih ramah dan bisa membaur. Beda dengan sang kakak yang bersikap bagai 'nona besar' bahkan seakan dia sudah menjadi 'istri' dari seorang Dino Cavallonne.

.

"Nona Sandra, apa anda ingin menjadi istri dari Decimo kami?"

"…tentu saja. Setidaknya dengan begitu harapan kakek akan terkabul."

"Tapi siapa yang akan dipilih itu adalah hak dari Boss kami. Ngomong-ngomong, Decimo meninggalkan beberapa pamflet apartement untuk anda."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya Boss tak mau anda terlibat bahaya terlalu jauh jika anda ada lebih lama di mansion ini."

.

Casandra berbalik tanpa menjawab, dia merasa Dino mengusirnya. Atau mungkin adiknya yang meminta Dino untuk mengusirnya keluar? "Cecyl…kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hum~~~!" Tsuna merengangkat tangannya ke udara seperti kucing setelah –akhirnya- menyelesaikan 3 tumpuk dokumen yang tingginya menyamai dirinya. "Akhirnya…."

"Sebaiknya anda makan dulu sebelum mandi dan istirahat Jyuudaime." Gokudera meletakkan semangkuk sup asparagus, omelette rice, puding karamel dan menuangkan segelas es teh lemon dingin di meja kerja bossnya.

"Terimakasih Hayato, aku sudah lapar!" tanpa mikir dua kali Tsuna mulai menjajah makanan yang tersaji di depannya. "Mukuro mana?"

"Tadi setelah menyerahkan laporan dia mengunci diri di kamarnya."

"…kabur ya…" gumam Tsuna.

"Anda bilang apa Jyuudaime?"

"Tidak ada." Menenggak habis es tehnya, Tsuna meninggalkan ruang kerjanya "Kau istirahat juga Hayato. Ini sudah malam."

"Baiklah, Jyuudaime." Gokudera sebenarnya ingin tanya bossnya itu mau ke mana tapi dia merasa merinding dengan seringai di wajah Tsuna. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tarah! Kunci ajaib!" ujar Tsuna dengan pose ala kucing robot yang habis merogoh isi kantongnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan kunci ajaib tapi master key untuk kamar Mukuro. Dengan kata lain dia mau masuk kamar mist guardiannya tanpa ijin. "Inilah enaknya jadi boss!" tak salah lagi, dia memang sudah tertular kebiasaan jelek orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terutama oleh Reborn.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU!" jerit mukuro yang setengah telanjang dengan tubuh berbalut handuk karena dia baru-saja keluar dari kamar mandi. So lucky for tsuna!

"Salahmu tak mau menemuiku dan malah mengunci diri di kamar."

"Ada salah dengan isi kepalamu."

"Tidak. Aku merasa sehat kok." Mukuro mundur hingga membentur pintu kamar mandinya karena Tsuna terus saja mendekatinya. "Kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk mendekati orang yang aku sukai."

"Itu…ini…tidak termasuk seenaknya datang ke kamar orang!"

"Setahuku ini adalah bagian dari Mansion Vongola yang artinya ini secara resmi adalah milikku."

"Bersiaplah menerima surat pengunduran diri dan kepindahanku besok!" Mukuro menyerang Tsuna dengan Tridentnya.

"Aw, aku Cuma bercanda. Eh, dalamanmu kelihatan."

"KYA! MATI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hahaha #ketawagaring, lamaaaaaaa banget nga pernah update. Masih adakah yang mengingatku? Atau sudah lupa sama sekali? Aku ganti nama untuk ke….er….entah keberapa –mungkin 6 kalinya- karena kali ini aku kembali sendiri –nyanyi lagu ed saiyuki 'alone'-. Mohon reviewnya bagi para reader yang mau menyalurkan unek2 kekesalan kalian ke author di kotak review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Lagi-lagi begini." Cecyl sudah lebih dari terbiasa mendapati Dino ada di sampingnya atau memeluknya ketika membuka mata. Kalau begini sungguh percuma mereka menyewa kamar dengan 2 tempat tidur "Boss, kau sungguh menyebalkan."

Masih jam 7 sehingga gadis itu membiarkan Dino tidur lebih lama sementara dia memesan sarapan dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda semalam. Diacuhkannya ponselnya yang terus menerus berdering karena kakaknya menelepon. Paling dia mau tahu mereka ada di mana dan datang membuat keributan. Sarapan datang setengah jam kemudian, Dino sendiri sudah bangun -dengan lemparan map- dan melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan mata setengah tertutup, sempoyongan.

"Hum...kita ke Vongola? Bukannya kita mau ke Shimon Famiglia?"

"Tsuna bilang lebih baik lakukan di tempatnya karena Enma dan Byakuran malah datang ke tempatnya pagi ini."

"Kalian sungguh Boss yang seenaknya."

"Yang penting kan pekerjaan kami selesai." itu benar sih, tapi Cecyl lebih berharap punya boss yang normal.

"Arg, jangan ikuti aku!"

"Mukuro! Aku tak terima surat pengunduran dirimu! Hibari-san cegat dia!"

"Aku tak perduli! Hibari sekalipun takkan bisa menghentikanku!"

"..." Hibari tak melangkah dari tempatnya, senyum tipis malah menghiasi wajahnya karena bossnya kesulitan menghadapi mist guardian mereka. Sesekali membiarkan mereka ribut seperti ini bukan hal jelek.

"Hayato, Takeshi!" sayangnya mereka juga tak mau menolong.

"...maaf Jyuudaime."

"Tsuna...kau seharusnya minta maaf pada Mukuro."

"Tiada maaf baginya!" jerit Mukuro kesal. Pertarungan tangan kosong pun terjadi antara Mukuro dan Tsuna, dari sisi penonton terlihat Tsuna berusaha menghindar tanpa menyerang titik fital. Dino dan Cecyl terpana melihat pertengkaran Boss besar Vongola dengan Mist Guardiannya. Begitu masuk ke main hall Vongola HQ, mereka malah melihat Don Vongola mengejar Mist Guardiannya yang kelihatan marah. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar karena hal yang cukup gawat sampai Mukuro minta berhenti, yah itulah perkiraan Cecyl.

"Bronco!" Mukuro menghampiri Dino "Aku boleh bekerja denganmu?!"

"Eh? Aku tak masalah, tapi kau kan Guardiannya Tsu-"

"Dia boss brengsek!"

"Mukuro! Aku minta maaf!" Tsuna tampak panik, bahkan tampangnya menyedihkan. Masa laki-laki berusia 26 tahun menangis hanya karena bertengkar dengan anakbuahnya?

"Sudah kubilang tiada maaf bagimu!"

"Anda bertengkar?"

"Cecyl, dia itu seenaknya menggunakan kedudukan boss untuk mengaturku!" adu Mukuro pada sang brunette.

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama."

"Kau juga?" Cecyl menggenggam tangan Mukuro "Kita senasib...punya boss yang tak berperasaan."

"Hoi, hoi, jangan jadi lesbi ya!"

"Mukuro!" kedua boss tak berguna itu tampaknya tak bisa merebut hati bawahan mereka dengan mudah dalam kasus cinta.

Helpless, Enma dan Byakuran yang sejak tadi menonton tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai sakit perut melihat kedua boss bodoh dicampakkan. Bahkan Hibari pun jelas menahan tawa, Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas tak gatal, Gokudera menatap Bossnya dengan pandangan mengasihani.

"Cecyl, kau pergilah bersama Mukuro. Temani dia sampai kami selesai." sang brunette mengangguk.

"Nona Mukuro?"

"...kalian membela baka Tsuna ya."

"Uhm...tidak. Aku tak ada niat membela Vongola Decimo. Hanya saja ini pekerjaan penting jadi tolong tahan diri hingga rapat selesai. Setelah itu anda boleh melakukan apa saja setelah rapat selesai. Oh iya, aku bawa cake. Kita makan bersama?"

"Aku minta!" Byakuran menghampiri Cecyl "Ada yang pake marsmallow?"

"...Sachetorte dengan marsmallow."

"Buatku!" Cecyl hendak memberikannya pada Byakuran sayangnya Enma mendahului mengambil kue itu "En-chan!"

"Kerja dulu baru makan. Tolong simpan kue ini. Dilarang memberi hadiah hewan peliharaan kalau mereka tidak melakukan apapun dengan benar."

"En-chan~ aku mau kueku!"

"A-ah, kita pergi yuk, Nona Mukuro?"

"Hm..." Mukuro mendahului untuk menunjukkan dimana kamarnya.

"Aku bukan peliharaan!" rengek Byakuran yang diacuhkan Enma.

Tsuna kecil mulai berlari keliling lingkaran dalam kepala sang Vongola Decimo. Setelah rapat dia masih harus menghadapi urusannya dengan Mukuro "Dino-san!"

"Maaf Tsuna." Hibari menyeret Tsuna ke ruang rapat, hal yang sama dilakukan Enma pada Byakuran, Dino, Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengikuti dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Dino pernah masuk seenaknya ke kamarmu tanpa ijin?" tanya Mukuro sembari memakan coklat velvetnya.

"Tidak." mau gimana jawabnya? Mereka tidur sekamar jadi tak bisa dibilang masuk tanpa ijin, toh itu kamar Dino.

"Kalau mengintip saat mandi?"

"Juga tidak." Dino memang tak pernah melakukannya. Bahkan nurut saja untuk keluar kamar atau berbalik jika Cecyl akan ganti baju, yah...kecuali waktu Casandra datang dia ganti baju di depan Dino jadi tak masuk hitungan ngintip.

"...ternyata dia lebih alim."

"Memangnya Vongola begitu?"

"...baru beberapa waktu ini dia jadi berengsek."

"Dia suka padamu." Mukuro mendeathglare Cecyl "Kelihatan kok."

"Dia juga bilang begitu, tapi kelakuannya sungguh kurang ajar!"

"Maksudnya cari perhatian?"

"Cari masalah untuk mati." ralat Mukuro yang disertai Sweatdrop di kepala Cecyl "Kau ada masalah dengan Dino?" dijawab gelengan "Tapi kau murung."

"Bukan dengan boss."

"...pinjam tanganmu." sang brunette mengulurkan tangan kanannya, gadis itu agak kaget karena tangan Mukuro dingin "Ah...dia sangat memanjakanmu, tapi kenapa kau tak mau?"

"..."

"Aku pasti takkan melepaskan Haneuma, apa lagi pada kakakmu itu."

"Cukup, jangan lihat lagi!" Cecyl menarik tangannya dengan paksa "Sebanyak apa yang anda lihat?"

"Hingga kau mencampakkan pacarmu." Mukuro melahap potongan terakhir kuenya "Bagus kau melakukannya, dia bukan laki-laki yang cukup baik untukmu."

"..."

"Apa sebegitu bencinya pada Haneuma?"

"Aku...tidak membencinya. Hanya saja soal cinta juga tak ada."

"Bukan berarti tidak mungkin kan?"

"Kalau anda dan Decimo?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan pergi!" yah, keadaan kembali ke semula begitu rapat selesai. Malah lebih parah karena Tsuna, sang Vongola Decimo minta maaf sambil menyembah pada mist guadiannya sendiri.

"Memangnya aku bisa pegang janjimu?"

"Aku janji takkan masuk kamarmu sembarangan tanpa mengetuk pintu!"

"..." Dino dan Cecyl makin bingung karena kedua orang di hadapan mereka itu bagai majikan dan pelayan yang bertukar peran.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang?" gadis di sampingnya mengangguk "Tsuna~"

"Hm, sudah mau pulang?"

"Hey Haneuma. Jika Vongola macam-macam lagi, aku akan culik Cecyl dan pergi bersamanya!"

"Culiklah aku nona Mukuro!"

"Kok begitu?!" Dino melempar deathglare -untuk pertama kali- pada Tsuna. 'Kalau sampai kejadian, aku takkan peduli kau itu adikku!' Tsuna merinding memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Permisi, saya mencari Nona Mukuro." Suara ketukan membuat keempat orang yang ada di dalam kamar Mukuro. Cecyl tampak membatu mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal, tanpa disadarinya dia mengamit lengan Dino.

"Migelle, kau membawa laporan yang aku minta?" Dino pun akhirnya menyadari sebabnya setelah melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan. Migelle Spencer yang belum lama ini ditemuinya di acara Reuni SMA Cecyl kini malah ada di depannya, di Vongola HQ,

"Oh, maaf aku tak tahu anda ada tamu." Wajah laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak terkejut melihat Dino dan Cecyl. Dino tak berharap dia akan bertemu dengan mantan pacar tunangannya dengan waktu dekat apa lagi orang itu ada di tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
